Last week / taking it back
"Last week / taking it back" is the thirty-seventh video in the EverymanHYBRID series. After two months of apparent Rake infestation, Evan, Alex, and Jeff go back into Alex's room and end up in basement from 78of76.avi. Two days later, all traces of the Rake have apparently vanished, including the hole in Alex's closet. Youtube Description "This was the video we talked about in last week's live broadcast. Obviously, we got home alright, Vin picked us up no problem. I don't know how we got there. Alex's room is... normal. Again. (Normal?) Something made a path for that damn thing to get out. That crawlspace sure as hell didn't continue on when we moved in. Shortly before we sealed off the room, you'll remember that something messed with my cache of "what-in-the-hell" letters, concerning a particular doctor. That piece of paper (that I found in Alex's room on our return) was the "clue" that taunted me in Centralia, that was missing until now. I still don't know what it means. Time will tell. Alex and I are safe (maybe that's why it was so damn quiet this whole time). The others are just fine, too. Thanks for sticking it out with us, HYBRIDs. We're going to be looking for some answers. Very soon. J" Transcript Alex's room, Jeff is standing with a bat, Evan with a large knife, wearing a paintball mask. Alex is behind the camera. Jeff: ...and the crawlspace is... only... three by three. So if we're going to be confronted it's going to be in the immediate area.'' shows the camera his knife.'' Obviously it's been quiet for the last couple of weeks. So, I mean, we've... this is a place that we've all been staying at occassionally. We can't be living in fear of a second story, we can't avoid the second story just because something took over one of our rooms. snorts. And we're gonna... I mean, like I said, it's been quiet but if there's something in there we're gonna get it out. Evan: ''the visor on his mask.'' Hell, yeah. is rustling as Alex lowers the camera to put his helmet on. Jeff: You got that?'' takes the camera. '' opens the bedroom door and begins to move in. Alex turns on a flashlight and shines it over his shoulder, then moves in behind Evan. Jeff: Hit the lights on the way in. reaches in and turns on the light. They all move carefully into the room. It is generally trashed with clothes and things strewn about the room. Evan kneels and begins looking into the closet, Alex steps past him. Jeff: I think we're good with the flashlight now. moves to the corner and picks up his bat. Get your bat back? Alex: Yeah. Jeff: It smells in here. cut. They are all closer to the closet and beginning to move things inside. Jeff: Shhh. Shhh. Evan: Yeah. Jeff: You hear anything? sound of a phone vibrating. Evan: That's your phone. Okay, good. all laugh. How big is the crawlspace? Jeff: Three... Alex: It's behind this. Jeff: Three feet by three feet. It's like, a box, a small box. Evan: Alright then. I looked in there before and didn't see anything.'' Jumpcut.'' Which means maybe, it's coming in from outside. I don't hear anything. So uh... Jeff: Evan. Do you wanna... Evan: Maybe it's not in there right now. But I say we take a look. Jeff: ''Evan.'' You wanna see what's going on in there? Evan: Oh, yeah! Jeff: Alright. I'm not really sure what we're thinking with the paintball masks. Evan: What? Jeff: The paintball masks. Evan: What about them? Jeff: Nothing. Let's do this. Evan: taps Jeff's mask. Protection! Jeff: Let's do this. Evan: Yeah. cut. Evan is on all fours crawling into the closet. Jeff pans away to the ceiling fan briefly then back down to Alex kneeling and crawling in. He follows in closely behind Alex. The screen is dark, there is not enough light for video, but sound continues. Evan: It smells like shit in here. Good God.'' coughs. '' Jeff: This place is sticky too. scene remains dark. There are the sounds of crawling, breathing, coughing, dragging. One or two lines of unintelligle dialogue behind it all. Jeff: It keep's going? Evan: Oh, I see a light! I think it opens up a little bit. Jeff: I think I dropped my bat. Evan: Where the fuck... Where's my knife? Where's all my shit? What the fuck is this? Is this your basement or something? Jeff: There's light. Guys, watch out. sound of tapping on a hollow metal object. begin to see vague shapes in the dark again, there is beginning to be light. Evan: That's an old fucking radiator, furnace thing. Jeff: ''Evan.'' What the fuck? is light again, the camera moves around an abandoned basement room. We see Evan, cinder block walls, an old boiler in the corner. Jeff: Where the hell are we? Evan: Where'd all our, where'd all our things go? Jeff: I dunno man. moves further into the lit portion of the room. We can clearly see now that it is a dilapidated basement room. It is light outside. Evan moves past Jeff, back into the room they just exited. Evan: Where the fuck's the hole?'' camera looks back into the darekened room.'' Look! slaps the wall twice. Wall! It doesn't make any God-damned sense. Where the fuck are we? move into the lit area again. We see Alex examining a floor joist above his head. ''Well, he got to keep his helmet, that's nice. '''Jeff:' Wait a minute. moves towards some steps in the corner. Evan: Hold on, I got a door guys, I got a door. pans up to the boarded up entry at the top of the stairs, then back down to Evan and Alex exiting through the doorway. Jeff: Wait a second.'' rushes across the room to catch up with them. Evan has already exited and is outside. Alex lingers inside.'' Evan: No fucking way.'' exits the basement, and we see Evan looking through the handrail around the basement steps. You can see trees, and another house. They all climb the stairs.'' How the fuck did we get here? This doesn't make any sense. This doesn't make any sense. turns the camera back down the stairs towards the door they just exited. There is a brief clip from [[78of76.avi] with Jeff and Evan kicking in the same door. He turns back to Evan and Alex. Alex seems to be examining his hands, and Evan is pacing around angrily. ] Jeff: How do we get back? Call- Evan: '''What? '''Jeff: -call Vinny. Ask him for... tell him we'll meet him at the parking lot or something. pulls his phone from his pocket and dials. He knows... how to get here. We weren't crawling for that long! Evan: the phone. Hey, Vin? Hey. Uhm. Can you come pick us up? We're at, uhm... you know, the hiking trail? Jeff: Baldpate. Evan: We're at Baldpate. Oh, I don't really know what we're doing here actually. But we'll, uhm... come and we'll mee to you at the parking lot, all right?'' moves away from them with the camera, looking behind the building and into the forest around them.'' We got a... believe me... we got some shit to tell you. Don't go too far Jeff! Jeff: 'Yeah. '''Evan: '''Stay with us. Stay with us. ''continues to pan around the woods and other houses, as if looking for something. All right brother, I'll see you then. seconds of black and then the screen says: Two days later. Jeff's front door. The main door opens, then the screen door, and Evan steps in. Jeff shakes his hand. '''Jeff: What's up brother? How you doing? pans up to the snow outside, then closes the door. So? It's still upstairs. Evan: Well, let's get this done. screen is black, but sound continues as they climb the stairs. Your brother's at school, right? Jeff: Yeah. Sparky: Ruff! cut to outside Alex's door. Jeff is behind the camera. Jeff: Alright, give them a little fill-in. Evan: Oh! Okay, uhm... yeah... the last time you guys saw us was pretty strange but, uhm, basically we waited a few days before coming back in here. The chains are off... Jeff: That's the video we're going to put together. Evan: Yeah. We got the chains off, we put them over there, Alex isn't here right now 'cause he's at school. We wanted to keep him away from this so he doesn't really know that we're doing this. He's probably going to be very pissed. Jeff: Yeah. We left him out. Evan: '''Uhm, yeah. '''Jeff: That's the only reason we chose now to do it. Evan: Like I said a few days have gone by, uhm... draws a large knife and drops the sheath. Cut my hair, you know. Changes have occurred, you know. Jeff: You got your knife back. Evan: Yeah! Actually, I found this on my bed. It its sheath, perfectly there like I never fucking touched it. Jeff: Lost it two days ago, got it back. Evan: So, either, whatever this thing is is able to teleport or some shit pulls his box cutter from his pocket. or we got somebody else, doing something. I don't know, I don't fucking care anymore, I just... pft. positions himself to open the door, knife up in front of himself. Alright, are you ready? Jeff: Yeah. Evan: Okay. Jeff: Let's do it. Evan: Jeff's knife click he turns around. What have you got? You got anything to... pft. A box cutter. shows it to camera. Seriously? Jeff: Well what else am I gonna do? Evan: Dumbass. Jeff: My baseball bat hasn't shown up yet. open the door and enter the room. Evan stops to pick up a disposable razor from Alex's table just inside the door and offers it to Jeff. Evan: Whispering. ''Use this. '''Jeff:' Yeah, right. Evan: Heh. puts down the razor and slowly enters the room, nudging things with his foot. Jeff reaches around and turns on the light. Evan creeps up to the closet door, then springs around it in a defensive posture. The room looks generally the same as before, clothes and other items strewn about. Evan drops his guard, seemingly satisfied that they are alone. Evan: All right. It doesn't smell as bad. Jeff: No. Evan: It's not as messy. pans down to a piece of paper on the floor. He puts down his knife then picks it up, showing it to camera, then puts it into his pocket. He picks up the knife again, then pans over to Evan who is leaning into the closet, with his head behind a piece of furniture. Evan: What'd you guys do? Did you cover it up? Jeff: What do you mean? Evan: Did you come back in here? Jeff: No. We boarded it up when we got back, remember? Vinny? Evan: There's literally nothing... there's just a wall now.'' comes in with the camera to look.'' No crawlspace, no nothing, no tunnel. What the f- Nothing. Jeff: I don't know man. Evan: Huh. Well, I figure, smell's gone. Jeff: Hole's gone. Evan: Hole's gone. Somebody up there likes us.'' [Audio skips and repeats'' "s us" several times.] '' '''Jeff:' Yeah. Evan: Let's clean this shit up. Nah. Let's let your brother clean this shit up. Jeff: Well, he has his room back. Evan: Yep. That's nice. Notes *Once again this video contains footage from around the time of A Day in the Life. (That was probably simply edited in so that the viewer knew that this was the place.) *The clothing and circumstances of this video match the events of 77of76.avi, which has fueled speculation that that video was taken in "the future" and sent back to the past. External Links Video Category:Videos